


Serenity

by Potrix



Series: The Cradle of Power [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 3, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives up trying to fumble his cufflinks into place when the door to his suite crashes open and Bucky stumbles into the room, wide-eyed and panting, slamming it closed behind him and leaning against it, tipping his head back with an exhausted, “Tell me it’s not too late to elope.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> For [these prompts](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/120860806573/imaginetonyandbucky-tumblr) from my winteriron blog [imaginetonyandbucky](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Part three of a three-part series. 
> 
> Title from Sonny Rhodes' ['The Ballad of Serenity'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPwkDF5AxQM).

Tony gives up trying to fumble his cufflinks into place when the door to his suite crashes open and Bucky stumbles into the room, wide-eyed and panting, slamming it closed behind him and leaning against it, tipping his head back with an exhausted, “Tell me it’s not too late to elope.”

“It’s bad luck for the groom to barge into the bride’s dressing room to sneak a peek before the wedding,” Tony quips, smiling when Bucky’s eyes crinkle in amusement, some of the tension and strain disappearing from his expression.

Peeling himself away from the door, Bucky joins Tony in front of the full-length mirror, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and propping his chin on Tony’s shoulder, humming happily as he presses a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “We gotta tell Steve and Rhodey. I’m sure Tasha’d find a last-minute bride’s maid dress for Rhodes, she’s terrifyingly good at this wedding stuff.”

“She even got JARVIS to keep everyone’s presents a secret from me,” Tony pouts, earning himself an almost sympathetic chuckle and another peck to the side of his head. “He’s supposed to be on my side, the damned traitor.”

“She kept Clint from going with the purple, purple and purple colour scheme,” Bucky adds, laughing at Tony’s pained wince. “Yeah, I know.”

Wriggling until Bucky loosens his hold on him, Tony turns around, tucking his nose into Bucky’s neck and closing his eyes, fingers curling into Bucky’s jacket. “I have to admit, though, I do like the red, gold and black theme he came up with. It’s unconventional, but it works,” he says, pauses, and then adds, “Never tell him I said that. He’ll be insufferable.”

“Promise,” Bucky grins into Tony’s hair, sliding his arms around him again. “How’s everyone doing on your end?”

“Rhodey and Pep are more nervous than I am, I think. Happy’s hiding out in the kitchen with Bruce to escape it all. Probably ‘taste-testing’ his way through the desserts. Haven’t seen Thor yet today.”

Bucky groans. “Don’t remind me. He brought some Asgardian alcohol that changes its taste according to the drinker’s preferences. It’s strong. Steve’s emotional _and_ tipsy, now.”

There’s a beat of silence, then Tony asks, a little desperately, “It isn’t too late to elope, is it? I can have a plane ready in under ten minutes, we can be in Vegas in a couple of hours, do this without the drama and-“

“And Tasha would kill us,” Bucky points out, very reasonably, and Tony deflates, whining miserably.

They stand there, just holding each other close, for another five minutes before they reluctantly pull apart, Tony reaching out automatically to straighten Bucky’s tie while Bucky takes over the fight with his cufflinks.

Stepping back to take in the picture of his soon-to-be husband, Tony can’t help but smile, mostly fond with some dopey mixed into it. “Hi, handsome.”

“Hi, gorgeous,” Bucky smiles back, leaning in again for another kiss.

They break apart when someone clears their throat.

“It’s time,” Natasha announces and, so quickly Tony isn’t one-hundred percent convinced it actually happened, hugs them both before striding off down the hall, confident that they’ll follow.

“Ready?” Bucky asks, holding out his hand.

“Ready,” Tony confirms, taking it.

***

They’ve walked down the aisle - together, because despite Rhodey and Steve’s ongoing argument, neither of them is the bride - and said their vows without any hiccups and only a minimal amount of chocked-up throat clearing, standing on the stage now, hands clasped together while the minister is talking.

Tony is stroking a finger over Bucky’s metal wrist and Bucky is rubbing his thumb over the soft fabric of Tony’s suit, both of them so absorbed in each other that they startle when DUM-E rolls up to them, whirring and beeping excitedly as he holds out the small pillow with the rings sitting on it.

Everything after that is a blur until the minister proclaims, “You may now seal this union with a kiss.”

Which they do, enthusiastically, to the cheers and shouts of their friends and family.

When they move back, flushed and grinning, and Tony looks out at the assembled crowd, Pepper is doing her best to keep the tears at bay, Natasha already holding out a tissue nonetheless, Steve and Rhodey have given up completely and are propping each other up, crying and smiling like idiots, Bruce is subtly removing a cup from Thor’s hand, and Coulson is patting a sniffling Clint’s back while DUM-E rolls in circles all around them.

Tony wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Husband,” he murmurs, squeezing Bucky’s hand.

“Husband,” Bucky whispers back, touching their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my other [work](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/works), or come over and say hi on [tumblr](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> For more winteriron fun, visit [imaginetonyandbucky](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/) where you can leave your prompts and headcanons, and receive mini-ficlets in return.


End file.
